Kencan pertama
by Daimaki
Summary: Kali ini Indonesia dan Belarus akan kencan, apakah kencan mereka berjalan mulus? Tentu tidak karena ternyata ada 6 negara yang iri dengan Belarus Bagaimana akhir kencan mereka cukup baca saja yang ada di bawah RnR please.chapter 7 the end of story
1. Chapter 1

Kencan si Pairing Langka...

Sequelnya pairing langka, gimana nih kencan pertamanya IndoxBelarus...

Yang penasaran silahkan dibaca yang nggak baca harus baca *nunjuk Belarus yang bawa golok*

Kali ini aku gak banyak bacot deh...

Sumary: Kali ini Indonesia dan Belarus akan kencan, apakah kencan mereka berjalan mulus? Tentu tidak karena ternyata ada 7 negara yang iri dengan Belarus... Bagaimana akhir kencan mereka cukup baca saja yang ada di bawah RnR please. Silahkan baca Pairing Langka dulu sebelum membaca...

Disclaimer: Sampai Indonesia masih belum ada tak akan kuakui.

Warning: OOC berlebihan, OC yang banyak, typo dan miss typo dan terserah kalian deh *pundung di pojokan*

~EXTREME~

"Nesia-kun setelah ini berkunjung di rumahku ya...," kata Belarus sedikit manja.

"Oke! Tapi apa tidak bertanya dulu pada kakamu," kata Indonesia merinding melihat Rusia.

"Tenang, itu hal yang mudah," kata Belarus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Nesia mencium dahi Belarus dan membuatnya memerah.

~Back to Story~

Al-Chan: Kalian pasti penasaran apa yang dilakukan Belarus dan Indonesia di rumah Rusia. Ayo kita masuk dan selidiki apa yang mereka lakukan.

Di sebuah rumah yang agak kuno, sekuno-kunonya toh masih utuh jadi bisa ditinggali 5 orang toh(Ivan, Natalya,Eduart,Raivis, dan Toris). Ada sebuah kehidupan lain (bukan kuman dll) yaitu seorang nation bernama Indonesia (Angga), dia sedang menunggu kekasih tercintanya Belarus. Dia menggunakan kemeja batik, celana panjang hitam, dan rambut tersisir rapi pokoknya mirip kayak orang mau ke kondangan.

"Ah Angga (Indonesia), selamat datang mencari siapa ya?" kata Eduart sambil menaruh tehnya di atas meja (hanya orang bodoh yang mau menaruh di atas kepala tamunya).

"Ah aku hanya mencari Natalya kok," kata Angga adem-adem anyem memberitahu dengan nada ceria.

"PRRUFFFF, mencari Natalya berarti rumor yang beredar itu benar. Kau ternyata sudah pacaran dengan Belarus," kata Toris yang diam-diam minum teh juga.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan Angga," kata Natalya sambil mengayunkan goloknya yang lumayan tajam.

"Hiiiii, kami hanya menyediakan teh kok," kata trio baltick langsung menghindar dengan 10.000 langkah alias kabur.

"Natalya, ini hadiah untukmu boneka voodoo yang dulu sering kau impikan," kata Angga memberikan boneka tersebut dengan muka adem anyem sedangkan Natalya hampir menjerit kesenangan karena mendapat boneka favoritnya.

"Ini namanya adalah Ivan, boleh tidak?" kata Natalya senyum menyeringai, sedangkan nation yang namanya disebut cuma ketakutan nagis kejer ambil memeluk pipanya yang diberi nama magical stick.

"Tentu saja. Kan boneka ini sudah menjadi milikmu," kata Angga dengan senyum menyeringai juga.

Dasar pasangan menyeramkan, ternyata itu alasan Natalya yang kejam bahkan membuat Ivan nangis kejer itu bisa menyukai Angga yang merupakan nation dengan negara berkembang.

"Ah kita nonton spongebob aja yoook," kata Angga memeluk Natalya lalu ke dalam rumah.

~Other place~

"Natalya! Siaplah melawan aku akan merebut Angga darimu," kata Willem nation personifikasi Belanda.

"Bukan dia milikku kepala tulip tak jelas," kata Panji personifikasi Malaysia.

"Bukan! Dia hanya milik seorang HERO saja," kata Alfred makan burger kembali.

"Ow,ow,ow, dia tuh milikku bukan milkmu, pergilah kamu jangan mengganggu biarku mendekatinya," kata Rafael personifikasi negara Australia.

"Ehem! Bukan dia punyaku seorang gentleman yang baik," kata Arthur asik memakan lolipop rasa tehnya tak peduli dengan ketiga exjajahannya.

"Boleh saya beritahu. Angga itu selalu menjadi milik saya," kata Kiku dengan tenang mengelap katananya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui ternyata Angga sedang mengutit negara yang tergila-gila padanya. Biasalah nation yang terkenal dengan senyumnya yang tulus, baik hati, rajin menolong, rajin menabung, dan merupakan idola bagi banyak nation. Namun ia merasa bahwa ini sudah kelewatan dan ia pun~~

"Diem lo,lo,lo,lo,lo,lo *sambil nunjuk nation* bisa diem tidak! Mau merasakan bambu runcing yang baru kuasah ini hah," kata Angga memegang bambu runcing yang ia dapat entah dimana.

Maka diemlah semua nation apalagi Willem, Kiku, dan Panji yang pernah merasakan tusukan mesra *coret kejam* dari Angga seorang. Yah beginilah nation yang mendapatkan cinta pada seorang nation yang berkembang.

~Other place again~

"APA? Ada nation yang ingin memisahkan pasangan AnggaxNatalya! Harus kita gagalkan," kata Ivan yang tak ingin mengulang lagi kejar-kejaran ala india dalam posisi terbalik dan lagu edisi haloween.

"Betul, aru. Kita tak aman kalau Angga putus dengan Natalya ,aru," kata Yao berputar-putar dengan lebainya.

"Tapi Jepang ikut dalam asosiasi pembenci pasangan AnggaxNatalya loh~~ da. Kau mau membencinya juga," kata Ivan dengan tenang membawa magical sticknya.

"Ya, namun kita harus dengan menambah anggotanya,aru," kata Cina dengan tenang memberi tahu saudaranya untuk ikut dengan klup Cina dan Rusia.

"Ini aku punya 2 tiket ke taman ria da~," kata Ivan dengan melambaikan 2 lembar tiket ke depan muka Yao.

"Tapi kita harus mengawasinya aru," kata Cina kayaknya udah mulai gila kalau mengenai nasip pacarannya dengan Ivan.

Merekapun sepakat harus bisa menjaga ikatan cinta antara AnggaxNatalya. Dan senyuman aneh pun terngiang di wajah mereka yang harusnya imut dan lucu dan menggemaskan. Mereka tak tahu bahwa asosiasi pembenci pasangan AnggaxNatalya mendengar mereka.

~In Other place again~

"Ow~~ tidak mereka ingin membuat AnggaxNatalya mangkin langgeng ikatannya harus kita siasati," kata Alfred dengan mengangkat hamburgernya.

"Betul ini tak bisa kita lewatkan, ini adalah ancaman bagi kita dan asosiasi kita ini," kata Arthur siap dengan sconenya untuk membekap mulut Cina dan Rusia.

"Hahahaha tenang, aku juga bisa kok sedikit dari sihir hitam milik Angga dan tinggal digabungkan dengan sihir milikmu Arthur," kata Panji dengan luapan emosi dan tenaga yang berlebihan.

"Tapi sihir putih dan hitam tak akan bisa bergabung tahu," kata Arthur yan

g mematahkan semua harapan milik anggota asosiasi.

"Lalu kita akan mengirim bunga tulip yang berisi racun agar Angga memberinya pada Natalya," kata Willem udah tak memakai otak.

"Kenapa kita tak mengganggu kencan pertama mereka," kata Jepang langsung disetujui semua nation anggota asosiasi.

~Ke Angga~

"Angga bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Natalya ke TimeLand, bukannya kau belum pernah mengajaknya kencan,da," kata Rusia membuat muka Angga langsung seperti udang rebus. Ia memberi 2 lembar tiket ke TimeLand

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke sana. Terima kasih Ivan, kau selalu baik," kata Angga memeluk Rusia dan sepertinya membuatnya ingin memisahkan dan juga mempertahankan. Aw Ivan sepertinya mau selingkuh nih~.

'Besok aku pake baju apa ya~~,' kata Angga berpikir.

"Bagaimana Ivan? Berhasil aru," kata Cina penasaran.

"Semoga aja berhasil da~," kata Ivan berharap~.

~To Be Continue~

Al-chan: Ah ini sequel pertamaku loh dan juga multichapter~~.

Mello: Yang review ada gak yang mau kasi aku pendapat apa yang menjadi jahilan dari asosiasi pembenci AnggaxNatalya dan wahananya

Al-chan: Yah kasi tau aku ya maaf ya pendek aku gak bisa bikin cerita panjang dang gak terlalu ke AnggaxNatalya tapi ke 2 kubu yang pro dan kontra

Mello: Yap jangan lupa review bye...


	2. Chapter 2

'Kencan si Pairing Langka...

Al-chan: Hai semuanya Al-chan dateng lagi nih dengan cerita yang udah lama dipendem ama Al-chan nyaaah~~.

Mello: Gimana jadinya kencan yang diganggu dan yang membantu liat aja~~.

Al-chan: Yang gak mau baca aku udah bawa sekardus scone dari Arthur silahkan dimakan~

Summary: Kali ini Indonesia dan Belarus akan kencan, apakah kencan mereka berjalan mulus? Tentu tidak karena ternyata ada 6 negara yang iri dengan Belarus... Bagaimana akhir kencan mereka cukup baca saja yang ada di bawah RnR please. Silahkan baca Pairing Langka dulu sebelum membaca...

Disclainer: Yang jelas selama tak ada Indonesia tak akan kuakui!

Warning: people name, OOC banget, OC bertebaran, dan typo dan miss typo yang sering ada dan yang lainnya isi aja sendiri~~.

~EXTREME~

"Angga bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Natalya ke TimeLand, bukannya kau belum pernah mengajaknya kencan,da," kata Rusia membuat muka Angga langsung seperti udang rebus. Ia memberi 2 lembar tiket ke TimeLand

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke sana. Terima kasih Ivan, kau selalu baik," kata Angga memeluk Rusia dan sepertinya membuatnya ingin memisahkan dan juga mempertahankan. Aw Ivan sepertinya mau selingkuh nih~.

'Besok aku pake baju apa ya~~,' kata Angga berpikir.

"Bagaimana Ivan? Berhasil aru," kata Cina penasaran.

"Semoga aja berhasil da~," kata Ivan berharap~.

~Other Place~

"Pokoknya Angga harus kita dapatkan, jangan mengulang kesalahan masa lalu," kata Arthur dengan latar ombak mengamuk dan close up Al-chan.

"Betul sekali!," kata mereka menyatukan kekuatan yang mereka miliki

Al-chan: Emang apa kesalahan masa lalu itu~~~. Mau tau? Liat aja dibawah~~.

~Flash Back~

Pagi itu di Sekolah Hetalia Time, matahari bersinar terik sekali saat itu. Para nation sedang menunggu pelajaran, ternyata ada 2 sejoli yaitu Nesia yang merupakan Indonesia Serikat dan Gilbert sedang anteng-anteng di depan kelas. Mereka sebetulnya baru jadian pada hari jumat kliwon tanggal 13 bulan April jam 6 menit ke 6 dan detik ke 6, sungguh merupakan angka sial dan hari yang tidak layak untuk menyatakan cinta. Namun ternyata ada 6 negara yang mengikuti mereka, si Willem, Panji, Rafael, Arthur, Alfred, dan Kiku penggemar alias fanatik dengan Nesia.

Nesia adalah gadis manis yang baik, ramah, santun, namun bila marah jangan tanya aku, ia akan mengucapkan mantra-mantra yang agak berbahaya. Ya kalian bisa muntaber, kehilangan barang, bahkan nyawa. Walaupun begitu senyumnya bahkan membuat semua mata menuju kepadanya, ia emang miss Indonesia loh~~ yang pengen tau seperti apa bayangkan seperti miss Indonesia 2011 dari Jatim GOD cuantik banget.

"Kita harus memisahkan Gilbert dengan Nesia-chan kita, dan tak boleh membuatnya benci kepada kita mengerti kalian semua," kata Alfred mengangkat burgernya.

"Baik Alfred-san namun kita harus tenang dan lembut. Buat saja mereka saling membenci, pasti lebih mudah mematahkan cinta mereka," kata Kiku dengan wajah normal, yah biasa Jepang susah untuk muka marah.

"Jepang semua taktikmu selalu berhasil. Kami berharap padamu sekarang," kata Willem mengakui kehebatan Kiku.

"Ayo kita mulai~~," kata mereka asosiasi fanatik Nesia-chan.

~Taktik dimulai~

"Kita akan membuat Gilbert cemburu. Lalu pasti dia gak seneng, dulu kan dia pernah pacaran ada yang meluk pacarnya langsung putus," kata Panji yang sudah jadi mata-mata Nesia.

"Aku, hero saja yang bertindak," kata Alfred mengangkat burgernya dan goyang ngebor.

"Nesia aku pengen deh belajar ini sama kamu DOANG," kata Alfred dengan jurus puppy eyes yang bahkan bikin cewek meleleh kayak es krim.

"Oke, bentar ya aku telpon dulu Gilbert kasian dia. Dia juga minta belajar ama aku, bolehkan," kata Nesia dengan jurus kitty eyes yang suka membuat cowok blusing sambil meleleh.

"Ah aku kan maunya sama kamu," kata Alfred sambil meluk-meluk Nesia saat Gilbert datang. Sebetulnya pengen bikin iri, tapi pada saat Gilbert noleh Alfred sudah kelempar oleh Kanada yang lari kenceng.

Tak jadilah taktik pertama untuk membuat Gilbert iri gagal~~~. Alfred yang melaksanakan taktik luka lecet dan terpaksa dibawa ke UKS.

~taktik kedua~

"Taktik ini akan membuat Nesia menguncapkan mantra penghilang cintanya yang langka untuk Gilbert," kata Rafael yang pernah terpaksa benci gara-gara dimantrain benci ama orang yang ia suka.

"Baik, apa yang kita lakukan?" kata Jepang lagi maniak dengan dora.

"Kita cari di peta saja. Kan ini peta dunia milik HERO," kata Alfred membentangkan peta dunia alias peta Amerika.

"Bloody git, buat elo nyari taktik dengan melihat peta, BODOH!" kata England memuncratkan hujan. Mana payungnya Al-chan nanti kehujanan nanti masuk angin.

"Kita buat semua cewek mendekati Gilbert, biar dikira playboy huahahahahahahaha," kata Rafael mulai OOCnya kambuh.

"Ide cemerlang," kata mereka tentu kecuali Rafael yang ngakak sendirian (orang gila).

Jadi pagi saat Gilbert lagi jalan dengan Nesia yang pergi ke pasar TimeShop, mereka menyuruh cewek yang kayaknya disuap dengan duitnya Arthur, Alfred, Kiku, dan Rafael yang ngasi fotonya lagi tidur. Awalnya sih berhasil si Nesia mukanya tuh udah kayak Miwako yang serem memandang nalar Gilbert yang kayaknya mau nangis.

"Gilbert~~, kau ternyata seorang playboy ya!" kata Nesia mulai deh mantra-mantra mulai diucapkan sampai...

"GYAAAAAA, Rafael elo ganteng banget mending aku sama kamu daripada sama si rambut albino ini," kata semua cewek langsung mengejar Rafael yang mirip sama personil apa itu bancis atau apa itu aku lupa.

"Tuh kan mereka cuma doyan dengan duitnya doang kok Nesia~~," kata Gilbert senyum-senyum langsung deh blusing si Nesia.

"GAGAL! Sialan mereka malahan makin suka deh apa harapan kita," kata Panji dan anggukan kesedihan oleh semua asosiasi.

~On the Class~

Di sebuah kelas lagi, saat hari yang berbeda mereka juga sedang asik belajar. Tiba-tiba ada seorang cowok masuk ke dalam kelas yang langsung dipeluk oleh Nesia.

"Teman-teman ini adikku namanya Rangga dari Indonesia Raya. Semoga kalian mau berteman dengannya," kata Nesia yang membuat adiknya sendiri blusing di tempat.

"Ah harapan bagi kita asosiasi pencinta Indonesia," kata Alfred diam sambil tetep mengangkat burgernya.

"Benar kali ini kita harus berjuang sebelum ada yang menyukai Angga," kata Panji sambil mengankat tangan dan terdengar lagu "We are Champions" entah dari mana untuk menyelamati hati para asosiasi yang sendu, baru patah hati karena ia memilih Gilbert daripada mereka.

~Rangga style~

Terlihat kamar Angga yang agak berantakan, disana ia sedang guling-guling berusaha untuk memencet tombol calling untuk menelepon seorang gadis manis ah panggil aja dia Natalya.

"Gue harus usaha, ayo gue udah sit up 200x, push up 200x, bahkan latihan ketik cepat dengan jempol 200x. Gimana sih," kata Angga udah kayak gitu sebetulnya untuk menekan tombol calling ke Natalya. Cek-cek-cek pencundang emang.

Angga membayangkan dalam sebuah kuis, dia harus menekan tombol untuk memenangkan uang yang banyak. Dan sudah sampai pertanyaan terakhir...

"Pertanyaan terkahir, apakah yang ada di gambar ini," kata si presenter memberi lihat sebuah foto harimau yang pake baju balerina sedang muter-muter (?).

"Harimau sumatra," kata Angga memencet tombol calling dan menempelkan hpnya ke arah kuping.

'Bip~~ maaf anda belum ada nomor yang ditujukan terima kasih,' kata operator yang langsung dimatikan oleh Angga.

Dan tiba-tiba ada suara orang datang ke arah Angga dengan handuk masih melilit badannya.

"Woi! Elo gak denger hah ada suara telepon di ruang tamu tau! Ini temenmu," kata Nesia yang baru mandi memberi telepon rumah ke Angga.

"Maaf ka, baik sini teleponnya," kata Angga meraih telepon ditangan Nesia. Sedangkan Nesia lagi ngeliatin hp miliknya kan Angga gak punya hp.

'Hai Angga gimana kalau kita ke TimeLand katanya disitu ada permainan seru,' kata Natalya yang menyambar awalan milik Angga.

'Ah ya, aku baru saja dapat 2 tiket dan mau mengajakmu,' kata Angga senyum-senyum sendiri gak perhatiin Nesia terus menatapnya.

'Beneran! Ayo besok minggu kita ke sana. Jangan pake baju batik loh baju santai aja,' kata Natalya mengingat kemarin ke rumahnya kayak mau ke kondangan.

'Ah sudah aku tutup ya bye~~,' kata Angga langsung ke arah lemari. Ia menunggu hari Minggu yang menyenangkan.

~to Be continue~

Al-chan: Ah selesai hari ini bikin lagi untuk merayakan kelulusanku dengan nilai yang lumayan bagus. Ah gak kukasi tau ah nanti dibilangnya aku tuh sombong.

Mello: Yah~~ begitulah selamat deh *pegang pundak Al-chan* *Al-chan blusing*

Al-chan: Ah udah kita balas reviewannya, lumayan nambah panjanging huahahahahaha *kumat tawa on*

Mello: mulai dari *liat reviewan* **Saya Manusia** wah thanks ya sudah baca ohohoho kau menyukai terimakasih...

Al-chan: Selanjutnya dari *liat reviewan lagi* **BraveNina** untuk yang G8 ya karena aku pernah baca mengenai pasangan tersebut dan dimasukin deh awalnya juga mau Kanada dimasukin loooh! Kanada siapa dia?

Ah mengenai typo ya terima kasih malah aku udah dikasi tau jangan takut-takut aku gak ngegigit kok thanks sudah baca~~.

Mello: Selanjutnya lagi dari *liat reviewan lagi* **Just and Sil** nah saudara kembarnya sudah muncul dengan Gilbert sungguh poor mereka ditolak Nesia ditolak lagi oleh Angga. Terimakasih sudah bilang keren I like it *ketularan si juri IMB itu aku lupa*. Thanks sudah baca aku update nih~~.

Al-chan: selanjutnya kembali dari *liat reviewan lagi* **Aiko no Nyo** thanks sudah bilang keren, ini sudah aku update looooh!

Mello: Selanjutnya lagi dari *liat reviewan lagi* **Crestcent Crystal** ah mengenai status si Pairing Langka sudah aku tulis complete kok udah aku pelototin sampai lebih 5 detik. Ah kan banyak yang cuma 1 chapter gak dilanjutin.

Mengenai sketsa aku udah tau dan udah liat kok katanya itu buatan temennya bukan si Himaruya sensei *seneng bisa nginget namanya* *pundung* yang pasti thanks sudah baca fanfic aku~~

Al-chan: Terakhir aku minta dong reviewannya~~ walaupun aku juga menghargai kalian karena mau baca fanfic tak jelas ini~~

Mello: I hope you all enjoy my fanfic~~

Al-chan & Mello: Sampai jumpa

Asosiasi pecinta Indonesia: Selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya~~


	3. Chapter 3

Kencan si Pairing Langka

Aloha semua tak terasa sudah chapter 3 lagi hehehe~~ thanks ya yang review atau cuma silent readers~~

Ah tanpa basa basi ba bi bu ayo kita mulai ceritanya

Mello: Yang gak baca kali ini aku kasi ini aja deh masakan Al-chan agar coklat jeruk~~ :)

Al-chan: Hueeeek jangan ingatkan aku makanan itu gak enak tapi aku disuruh ngabisin warnanya kayak air kali =_="

Mello: Jangan-jangan saat itu ketularan Arthur~~.

Al-chan: Saat ittu gue blum kenal dia kok dah ayo dibaca sekarang~~

Summary: Kali ini Indonesia dan Belarus akan kencan, apakah kencan mereka berjalan mulus? Tentu tidak karena ternyata ada 6 negara yang iri dengan Belarus... Bagaimana akhir kencan mereka cukup baca saja yang ada di bawah RnR please. Silahkan baca Pairing Langka dulu sebelum membaca...

Disclainer: Himaruya sempai ayolah mana Indonesianya di animenya jangan cuma sketsa~~

Warning: Incest, straight pairing, dan yaoi yang lain sama dan pikir aja sendiri

~EXTREME~

'Ah ya, aku baru saja dapat 2 tiket dan mau mengajakmu,' kata Angga senyum-senyum sendiri gak perhatiin Nesia terus menatapnya.

'Beneran! Ayo besok minggu kita ke sana. Jangan pake baju batik loh baju santai aja,' kata Natalya mengingat kemarin ke rumahnya kayak mau ke kondangan.

'Ah sudah aku tutup ya bye~~,' kata Angga langsung ke arah lemari. Ia menunggu hari Minggu yang menyenangkan.

~Sunday~

"Hem~~ jadi bagaimana kau katakan pada mereka bahwa kita akan kencan ke TimeLand?" kata Natalya sambil menyeruput minumannya sendiri.

"Tidak,tidak~~, sulit sekali membohongi Panji dan Willem kalau aku hanya akan menonton sepak bola. Kuselipkan di catatan jadwalku. Seharusnya mereka sedang nonton bola," kata Angga sambil memainkan sedotannya.

"Begitu susahkah kita untuk kencan. Padahal kita kan sudah pacaran, harusnya mereka mengakuinya," kata Natalya yang sekarang tersenyum manis sambil memegang tangan Angga yang mukanya semerah tomat Antonio.

"Ah iya benar, tapi rasanya kok ada yang memperhatikan kita ya?" kata Angga menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya sendiri seperti ada yang gatal.

"Yang penting sekarang kita bersenang-senang saja dulu. Kan ini kali pertama kita kencan kan?" kata Natalya senyum dengan manis.

Ah iya Natalya," kata Angga udah deh mukanya merahnya segimana jangan tanya aku karena sulit untuk dikatakan.

Merekapun akhirnya hanya diam-diaman saja sambil menunduk karena sangking malunya. Ah indahnya masa pacaran, Al-chan aja belum pernah (maaf curcol)

~Other Place~

Di sebuah mobil dengan tulisan "Ice Scream" dengan gambar "Tom and Jerry" lagi kejar-kejaran karena dikejar es hidup. Didalam mobil ada 3 orang yaitu Alfred, Arthur, dan Rafael yang tak mau dikejar oleh para fansnya yang edan benar kalau mengejar. Mereka terlihat betul-betul ingin memisahkan Angga dan Natalya.

'Tes tes tes ini Willem, terlihat Angga dan Natalya sedang bercengkrama dengan damai. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?' kata sebuah mikrofon yang terdengar di mobil tersebut.

'Tes tes ini Panji, Angga kini tersenyum manis sekali dan terlihat dari bagianku. Ah apa yang kita lakukan?' tanya sebuah mikrofon 2 yang terdengar kembali di mobil tersebut.

'Tes ini Kiku, sebaiknya sekarang kita menyusun rencana sebelum mereka melanjutkan ke sesi selanjutnya,' kata mikrofon 3 yang terdengar lagi di mobil tersebut.

"Baiklah sekarang kita harus membuat Natalya marah dulu agar mereka tak melanjutkannya," kata Arthur ke arah 3 orang tersebut.

'Oke Arthur,' kata ketiga orang itu langsung menyahut dan akan mejalankan misinya.

~Go go mission~

Rupanya Panji menyewa nation lain alias Why untuk membuat Natalya itu marah. Ya karena nation ini termasuk yang tak mengenal yang namanya Natalya. Dan misi itupun dimulai~~.

"Ah permisi aku ingin memberi tahu anda bahwa saudara besar Ivan mengalami kecelakaan yang berbahaya dan masa pacarmu tak memberi tahu sih~," kata Why dengan sangat lancar dan langsung ngibrit alias kabur.

"Angga lo gak kasi tau gue deh kalau Ivan kecelakaan," kata Natalya mengeluarkan hawa tak enak.

"Ah~~, sana telepon kakamu tadi aku baru aja dapat sms kalau Ivan sedang jalan-jalan di Mall bersama Yao. Kalau gak bisa tanya Yao saja," kata Angga tenang udah biasa dengan muka sangarnya si Nesia.

"Ya sudah aku telepon dulu. Kau diam di sini," kata Natalya kesal lalu pergi ke tempat lain untuk menelepon.

'Berhasil Natalya berhasil marah,' kata Panji langsung melihat situasi.

"Ah baguslah kalau begitu," kata Alfred bersemangat.

~Angga and Natalya Version~

Pada di tempat di mana Angga duduk, terlihat sekali bahwa si Angga hanya melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri mengharapkan Natalya datang secepat mungkin. Ia terlihat ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada Natalya yang kini tak datang sama sekali.

"Ah Natalya marah lagi. Padahal aku kira aku dapat memberikan ini untuknya," kata Angga memperlihatkan diam-diam sebuah cincin imitasi yang murah yang ingin diberikan pada Natalya.

'Tes ini Kiku! Ternyata Angga sudah mempersiapkan cincin kepada Natalya Arthur! Ayo kita buat rencana selanjutnya,' kata Kiku yang berada di belakang meja dengan berpura-pura membaca koran.

"Ah ternyata benar, hanya sebuah candaan dari Ivan oni-san yang harusnya untuk Yao," kata Natalya kembali tersenyum ke arah Angga."Apa yang kau sembunyikan Ang."

"Ah bukan apa-apa kok. Aku hanya melihat apa aku tidak lupa membawa tiket milikku kan aku suka mengoleksinya," kata Angga berusaha berbohong memasukkan cincin imitasi ke dalam tasnya.

"Ah begitu ya. Ayo kita makan dulu baru main," kata Natalya langsung makan dengan lahapnya.

Ternyata diam-diam Angga tidak makan tetapi menatapi Natalya yang sedang asik makan. Ah kalau dia begini terus ke samuanya pasti tidak akan ada yang takut untuk bersahabat dengannya. Tapi lumayan juga jadi tidak diisengi oleh France.

"Kau tak makan Angga?" tanya Natalya sadar cuma dia yang makan sendiri.

"Ah aku sudah dijejelin makanan banyak di rumah oleh Panji dan Rachel (Singapura) yang selalu menyuruhku makan yang banyak," kata Angga yang diiringi kekikikan dari Natalya.

"Ah aku juga begitu dengan kaka. Kusogok dia makan makanya sebesar itulah di sekarang," kata Natalya yang mengingatkan badan besar milik Ivan. Angga cuma angguk-angguk pantas si Ivan gendut *dipukul dengan magical stick*.

~Ivan and Yao Version~

Di sebuah mall yang bernama TimeMall, terdapat banyak pasangan nation yang sedang berkencan termasuk Ivan dan Yao yang melakukan syukuran karena pertama kalinya mereka kencan tanpa diikuti oleh Natalya yang menyukai Ivan alias brother complex kepada kakanya sendiri.

"Ah~~ rasanya kita ada di surga aru," kata Yao menggandeng Ivan dengan santai berjalan mengintari Mall tersebut.

"Iya dulu kalau kita pacaran da~, pasti ada Natalya," kata Ivan tenang melupakan Angga dan Natalya yang harusnya sekarang juga di TimeLand.

"Oh ya bagaimana ya dengan Angga dan Natalya aru," kata Yao memeluk punggung Ivan yang tinggi.

"Ouch... aku lupa da~, ah biarin aja kan mereka juga tak mau diganggu da~," kata Ivan menggiring Yao ke toko senjata api.

Merekapun melanjutkan pacaran di TimeMall.

~Other Place~

Di mobil tersebut, terlihat sekali Arthur dan Alfred serta Rafael sedang mendiskusikan rencana mereka yang sempurna. Sepertinya mereka akan melaksanakan rencan licik ini untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kukukuku, rencana yang tepat Alfred. Tak kusangka kau sepintar ini," kata Arthur menyelamati saudaranya sendiri.

"Hohoho itu mah cuma secuplik untuk seorang hero," kata Akfred hanya menyombongkan diri.

"Ah~~ ya sudah langsung kita katakan kepada 3 orang tersebut," kata Rafael dengan senyum sumringah.

Apakah rencana ini akan berhasil memisahkan Angga dan Natalya? Ah kalian silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya hohoho~~.

~To bE CoNtinuE~

Al-chan: Akhirnya selesai juga~~ *ngulet di kasur*

Mello: Ah tumben agak lama biasanya cepat tuh~~

Al-chan: Yang ngereview kurang jadi agak males dan tambah kemarin tuh magernya lagi akut jadi males~~.

Mello: Dah bales dulu review yang kau dapat.

Al-chan: Oke deh~~ dari **xkrim** terima kasih sudah baca~~. Eh scot pilgrim itu apa ya? Aku belum pernah dengar tuh! Ah mirip ya mungkin kebetulan aja~~

untuk berantemnya mungkin ada mungkin nggak aku kan cinta damai

Mello: dan dari **Risa Kirkland Cavallone** terima kasih lagi sudah baca. Wew emang si Al-chan lagi kejem ama tuh 6 nation~~

Thanks suka ngefave ceritaku hehehe~

Al-chan: Thanks juga padamu yang sudah baca cerita ini~~~

Angga+Natalya: selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya~~


	4. Chapter 4

Kencan si Pairing Langka~~

Al-chan: Hai lagi semuanya Al-chan datang dengan chapter baru~~, pasti pada penasaran nih sama rencananya padahal mudah kok hehehe. Ah untuk yang **Berita bersama Arthur** mungkin nanti agak lama lagi malas baca berita ;D.

Mello: Dasar pemalas *mukul kepala Al-chan* katanya setiap hari!

Al-chan: Aw sakit tau jangan mukul keras-keras dong~~.

Mello: YA sudah ayo kita mulai ya~~. Yang gak mau baca lihat tuh Ivan dengan magical sticknya~~

Disclainer: Himaruya mana Indonesia di animenya aku tunggu loh~~

Warning: Straight pairing, incest, yaoi, gak ada yuri, yang lain sama dan pikirin sendiri hohoho~~.

~EXTREME~

Di mobil tersebut, terlihat sekali Arthur dan Alfred serta Rafael sedang mendiskusikan rencana mereka yang sempurna. Sepertinya mereka akan melaksanakan rencan licik ini untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kukukuku, rencana yang tepat Alfred. Tak kusangka kau sepintar ini," kata Arthur menyelamati saudaranya sendiri.

"Hohoho itu mah cuma secuplik untuk seorang hero," kata Alfred hanya menyombongkan diri.

"Ah~~ ya sudah langsung kita katakan kepada 3 orang tersebut," kata Rafael dengan senyum sumringah.

Apakah rencana ini akan berhasil memisahkan Angga dan Natalya? Ah kalian silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya hohoho~~.

~Other Place~

"Ah Kiku aku ingin kau melakukan piiiiiiiiiiip dan piiiiiiiiiip," kata Arthur sambil tersenyum layaknya orang yang memenangkan uang yang banyak.

'Baik! Akan aku lakukan,' kata Kiku dengan muka polos dasar muka datar.

"Kukuku akan sempurna kalau semuanya berjalan dngan baik," kata Arthur sudah dengan muka normalnya.

"Hohoho~~, aku tak sabar menunggu hasilnya," kata Alfred meloncat-loncat layaknya anak kecil.

~Angga and Natalya version~

Yap masih ada di cafe tersebut, terlihat Angga asik menghirup kopi sedangkan si Natalya dengan diam ia mengambil kameranya dan memfoto Angga. Ah Natalya seperti sudah mengidolakan Angga.

"Ada apa Natalya?" kata Angga sambil meminum kopinya kembali.

"Ah aku cuma mau foto kamu kok. Apa gak boleh?" kata Natalya sambil pura-pura gak seneng gak marah.

"Owowo kalau foto, ini silahkan banyak kok. Ada yang lagi jalan-jalan, lagi makan puding, dan banyak lagi, silahkan dipilih," kata Angga tersenyum manis. Sedangkan si Natalya sedang memilih-milih mana gambar yang bagus.

"Ah~~, boleh tidak aku minta semuanya," kata Natalya menyembunyikan semburat merah dibelakang foto-foto tersebut.

"Boleh silahkan, aku pernah deh lihat fotoku di e-bay hahaha," kata Angga yang pernah iseng ngeliatin Panji membeli fotonya saat tersenyum manis.

'Tes tes tes aku Panji, Angga tersenyum manis banget ah aku pengen tukeran tempat dengan Natalya,' kata Panji malah curcol sendiri.

'Hah~~, tenang aku sudah memiliki rencana spesial. Maaf kalau malah membuatmu cemburu juga,' kata Alfred ke Panji.

'Ya~~ ya~~, asal jangan keterlaluan oke,' kata Panji lagi lalu bersembunyi di semak-semak.

'Oke serahkan pada hero,' kata Alfred lagi tersenyum simpul.

~Rencana: ON~

Saat yang tenang berubah tiba-tiba saat ada 3 orang menhampiri Angga dan Natalya. Ya mereka Kiku, Nesia, dan Gilbert yang rencananya juga bakalan kencan disitu juga. Ohoho masa muda memang menyenangkan. Mereka menghampiri Angga dan Natalya yang harusnya cuma kencan berdua.

"Rangga, ternyata kau datang ke sini juga. Bohong kamu bilang mau nonton bola di TimeStadion," kata Nesia cemberut.

"Aaah~ one-san, jangan panggil aku Rangga namaku Angga," kata Angga sebal dengan kakanya yang protektif sama adeknya sendiri.

"Rangga kau itu selalu imut deh. Asik untuk memelukmu," kata Nesia menghiraukan tatapan membunuh Natalya, Kiku, Gilbert, dan Panji yang bersembunyi.

"Nesia ingat kau sudah menjadi milikku," kata Gilbert memeluk Nesia yang asik blushing sendiri.

"A...a...a... ya Gilbert kau sudah menjadi milikku juga kan," kata Nesia tersenyum.

"Kiku? Sedang apa kau disini?" kata Natalya dan Angga bersamaan.

"Sa...sa...ya hanya ingin bertemu dengan Angga-san saja kok," kata Kiku mulai ketularan Ojis Gagap hehehe~.

"Ow sepertinya kami pergi duluan ya," kata Angga mengajak Natalya untuk kabur meninggalkan Nesia, Gilbert, dan Kiku tanpa tahu kalau kakanya sendiri sedang asik bergelantungan di tangannya yang kiri. Sedangkan si Natalya sedang asik menatapi foto pemberian Angga.

"One-san jangan bergelantung di tanganku, kumohon," kata Angga baru sadar kakanya bergelantung di tangannya, tentu dihentikan oleh sang adik yang tak terbiasa dilihatin orang saat kakanya bergelantung tengan di tangannya atau biasanya malah di pundaknya.

'Mirip Ludwig dan Veneziano,' pikir Kiku yang sudah biasa dengan teman sekutunya saat WW2 seingetku. Ah saudara yang berbeda ya~~.

"Kau jangan ganggu aku kencan dengan Rangga dasar cewek bodoh. Kalau tak diajarin Angga nilaimu pasti jeblok," kata Natalya menggenggam erat lengan Angga dan membawanya berjalan ke tempat lain. Sedangkan si Angga hanya melototin dengan tatapan One-san-jangan-panggil-aku-Rangga.

"Huaaaaaa, Natalya jahat! Rangga kasi tau dia dong kan kita saudara," kata Nesia yang betul-betul udah brother complex dengan adiknya sendiri.

"One-san kumohon jangan panggil aku Rangga deh," kata Angga selalu bilang begitu ke arah Nesia yang dihadang oleh Gilbert.

"Kenapa kalian tidak kencan ganda saja?" kata Kiku menghentikan pertengkaran konyol tersebut.

"Ide yang bagus!" kata Nesia sendiri, sedangkan yang lain mengutuki pendapat dari Kiku yang tak tepat pada waktunya.

'Kiku gue tuh mau pacaran ama Natalya-kata:Angga, Angga-kata: Natalya,' pikir Natalya dan Angga.

'Gue cuma mau pacaran ama Nesia doang,' kata Gilbert dalam hati membenturkan ke tembok terdekat.

'Asik sama Rangga (Angga: One-san jangan panggil aku Rangga!) dan Gilbert kayak mimpi aja,' kata Nesia dalam hati menyemangatkan diri.

'Bisa sama Angga ah senangnya,' kata Kiku dalam hati juga dengan muka datar tentunya, seram kalau wajahnya memiliki raut *dilempar ke laut*.

Mereka akhirnya hanya berkutat dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri~~.

~Other Place~

Di mobil tersebut ternyata mereka sudah terlihat bosan sambil duduk saja di tempat duduk tentu dengan berbeda kegiatan saking bosannya. Tentu si Arthur asik dengan tehnya, Alfred dengan burger dan minuman ringannya, dan Rafael asik melihat foto yang berhasil ia dapat dari e-bay fotonya Angga lagi kasi kiss bye, harusnya sih ke arah Natalya~~.

"Ah membosankan ya kalau cuma di mobil ternyata," kata Alfred mulai deh keluar arua bosannya.

"Mau lihat foto eksklusif yang kudapat secara gratis dari orangnya," kata Arthur memperlihatkan fotonya yang didapat secara gratis. Di dalam gambar ada Arthur yang dicium pipinya oleh Angga saat peran dramanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Yang lain tentu cuma cenat-cenut pengen menghilangkan alias merobeknya menjadi dua.

"Gue mau foto kayak begini! Ah dimana kau mendapatkannya?" kata Rafael dan Alfred mendatangi Arthur dengan tatapan Onisan-beri-kami-permen *dibuang ke laut*

"Ah ada kok di web kita baru aja aku pasang," kata Arthur ketakutan dengan tatapan maut adiknya sendiri. Ia mengingatkan dirinya kalau ada yang hubungan dengan Angga mending gue pendem sendirian.

Sedangkan adeknya sendiri sedang asik berfoto dengan Angga palsu di web mereka, ah menjadi penggemar Indonesia membuat mereka segini gila ya~~. Sedangkan Arthur hanya bisa pasrah menghirup tehnya kembali dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

'Sepertinya akan semakin panjang permasalahannya,' kata Arthur kembali meminum tehnya sampai landas dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

~tO bE cOnTinUe~

Al-chan: Ah selesai juga *ngulet di kursi dengan suksesnya*

Nesia: Betul dan aku berhasil ketemu Rangga~~

Angga: Onesan jangan panggil aku Rangga!

Al-chan: Ah udah pergi kalian hus-hus-hus

Mello: Ah kita balas saja dulu para pereview ada 4 ada 4 pantesan si Al-chan bersemangat.

Al-chan: Diem ayo kita mulai dari yang pertama ah~ ada pereview baru **Flying Melodies** hehehe terimakasih sudah baca~~ sekarang kita update hehehe~~

Mello: Kalau TimeLand, Hetalia Time, dan Time Mall karena mereka ada di TimeCity dan negara TimeWorld (maksa). thanks sudah menyukai fanfic ini!

Al-chan: Dan yang selanjutnya dari **Crescent Crystal** ow kau menyukai bagian itu ya aku sedikit nyontek sih dari komik The Great Detective Kyoshiro Yumemizu.

Mengharapkan USUK mungkin nanti tenang aja kan ada tulisan yaoi di warning hehehe~~ Dan thanks sudah selalu baca fanfic ini~~

Mello: Selanjutnya dari **Just and Sil** ana~ nggak maksa kok malah itu membuat ideku nambah banyak~~

mau nambah pairing silahkan mau siapa ama siapa asal bukan yuri belum profesional~~

Al-chan: Selanjutnya review dari **Risa Kirkland Cavallone** makin seru ya ah ya emang sih kaget juga bisa bikin kayak gini

Mello: Ayolah percaya dirinya mana?

Al-chan: Oke deh mengenai Natalya yang tersenyum susah tau cari di Google kayaknya (?)! nah aku sudah apdet loh~~

Mello+Al-chan: Terima kasih yang sudah baca fanfic ini sampai sekarang hehehe~~

Al-chan: Kalau kencannya berakhir kira-kira mau dihentikan atau lanjut aja? Terserah kalian aku maunya sih berhenti bikin yang lain~~.

Mello: Ah sudah selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya hehehe~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Kencan si Pairing Langka~~

Al-chan: chapter 5 update, yey aku gak jadi hiatus hehehe~~

Mello: YAh sudah ayo mulai aja ceritanya hehehe~~

Al-chan: yup! Silahkan makan ini scone buatanku kok bukan si Arthur cuma aku blum pernah bikin~~

Mello: Ah sudah ayo kita buka!

Al-chan: AYO!

Disclainer: Himaruya sempai mana Indonesia di animenya -_-

Warning: Straight pairing, yaoi, incest, dan tidak ada yuri (belum ngerti) yang lain sama dan pikir sendiri ya... ;P

~EXTREME~

"Ah ada kok di web kita baru aja aku pasang," kata Arthur ketakutan dengan tatapan maut adiknya sendiri. Ia mengingatkan dirinya kalau ada yang hubungan dengan Angga mending gue pendem sendirian.

Sedangkan adeknya sendiri sedang asik berfoto dengan Angga palsu di web mereka, ah menjadi penggemar Indonesia membuat mereka segini gila ya~~. Sedangkan Arthur hanya bisa pasrah menghirup tehnya kembali dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

'Sepertinya akan semakin panjang permasalahannya,' kata Arthur kembali meminum tehnya sampai landas dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

~Angga dkk version~

Matahari kini sudah meninggi dan tepat di atas kepala, para nation pun belum memainkan apapun karena pertengkaran konyol mereka. Dan mulai mencair lagi setelah Angga buka mulut. Mereka menatap Angga layaknya anak yang bermain di taman ria bersama ayahnya.

"Jadi kita main apa dulu nih?" tanyanya membentangkan peta TimeLand yang agak mirip Disneyland tapi juga Ancol. Sebetulnya dia sudah pengen banyak permainan yang ia incar.

"Roller coster at Haunted House, sepertinya seru banget nih. Jadi maennya di tengah rumah hantu," kata Natalya yang tahu kalau Nesia pasti bakal gak mau masuk.

"Ah Kincir-kincir in TimePark aja tuh puterannya katanya sampai 360' pasti seru," kata Gilbert dengan semangat yang disetujui Nesia dengan mengangguk.

"Piramida Holywood deh, disana ada film seram yang lagi hot dibicarakan," kata Kiku yang lebih tertarik untuk menonton film dari negaranya sendiri.

"Ah kenapa gak kesini aja? Petualangan Hutan Itimidasi, katanya ada hantu benerannya loh," kata si Angga yang suka dengan hantu asli daripada film dan yang tiruan."Dan lagi di sini banyak sekali teka-teki yang harus kita pecahkan, dan masuk tv gitu," kata si Angga yang ingin masuk televisi. Padahal gampang, ancurin tv terus kita masuk begitu kan? Nah yang berani paling dimarahi ortu disuruh beli lagi dan pantang menonton sebulan.

"T...tapi yang ikut gak ada yang selamat," kata si Nesia yang gak berani masuk ke dalam. Kau tahu Nesia itu mirip dengan Alfred, penakut, doyan burger, bahkan memiliki negara yang luas.

"Jadi mana yang ingin kita mainkan dahulu? Yang pasti aku benci permainan yang harus membalikkan kepala! Aku benci itu," kata si Angga.

"Roller coster at Haunted House aja deh sebagai permulaan," kata Natalya dengan aura gelap agar dibolehkan semua yang ikut bermain.

"Oke deh...," kata semuanya kecuali si Natalya yang jingkrak-jingkrak boleh main permainan yang dari dulu ingin ia mainkan.

Di tempat Roller coster at Haunted House terlihat angker, banyak sekali rumahnya di laba-laba dengan ukuran jumbo. Jendela yang diberi efek bisa membuka dan menutup sendiri, dan dekorasi hantu seram lainnya.

"HIYAAAH, aku takut~~," kata si Nesia sudah memeluk Angga semakin kencang dan membuat Gilbert, Natalya, dan Kiku iri sampai stadium tinggi.

"Tak apa-apa One-san toh hantunya masih buruk kok paling dibuatnya," kata si Angga tahu kalau di sini cuma permainannya doang yang namanya keren.

Dan merekapun masuk ke dalam roler coster dengan tentram *plak* nggak si Natalya berebut duduk dengan Nesia dan Kiku sedangkan si Gilbert langsung duduk dibelakang menunggu kekasihnya menyadari keberadaannya *ketularan si Matthew*. Karena Nesia baru sadar ada Gilbert ia duduk di samping Gilbert sedangkan Natalya dapat dudul dengan Angga. Nasipnya Kiku ia harus duduk di samping bapak-bapak botak yang kayaknya mabuk, malang sekali dikau.

"Nesia kalau takut badanku boleh kok kau peluk," kata Gilbert berusaha seromatis mungkin.

"Nesia kalau takut teriak aja," kata Kiku dengan muka tenang sebetulnya dia iri dengan Natalya dan Gilbert.

"Nesia kalau takut pegang ini saja agar tidak takut," kata si Angga memberi buku yang bisa menyala dalam gelap.

"Rangga makasih aku suka kamu deh... Kenapa ya kita jadi saudara," kata Nesia merasa sial menjadi kakanya Angga bukan temannya aja.

"One-san namaku Angga bukan Rangga tau!" kata si Angga menatap seram Nesia yang ketakutan di pelukan si Rangga.

"Ayo liat ke depan permainannya mau mulai," kata si Natalya memegang tangannya si Angga.

Permainan dimulai dengan kedatangan simulasi horor kuntil anak yang asik menggorok manusia dan mengambil matanya dan menggilingnya. Lalu terlihat lagi tuyul sedang mencuri uang dan membunuh korbannya dengan cara mencekiknya sampai mati. Ada juga simulator vampir yang tiba-tiba menerjang kereta secara tiba-tiba. Dan hantu-hantu dengan simulator yang sudah terkesan hebat.

Yang dilakukan Angga hanya diam dan diam juga si Natalya, si Nesia udah teriak-teriak sambil membaca buku pemberian Angga, si Gilbert ketakutan sambil memeluk Nesia yang juga ketakutan, si Kiku malah sedang berusaha jauh-jauh dari bapak-bapak mabuk yang ikutan maen.

Dan penampakan horor yang bikin perut mual-mual itu berakhir si Angga baru ingat sesesuatu lalu mengatakannya pada teman-temannya.

"Kau tahu permainan ini masuk 5 besar permainan terhoror yang dibuat sedunia," kata si Angga membuat kakanya sendiri mulutnya berbusa bersama Gilbert.

Saat mau keluar mereka berharap bisa mengajak Alfred yang penakut ke permainan ini. Mereka pun keluar dan duduk untuk menanyakan permainan apalagi yang akan mereka mainkan.

"Ah mau main apa lagi sekarang?" kata si Angga yang duduk ditengah dengan terpaksa, karena pacarnya dan kakanya sendiri ingin duduk di sampingnya.

"Katanya ada permainan yang baru dibuka," kata Natalya langsung menunjuk permainan tersebut. Permainan ini diberi nama The BIG Maze at Wonderland.

"Eh katanya banyak orang yang sampai 4 hari gak ketemu-ketemu. Tapi setelah berhasil mereka akan bahagia dan menerima banyak hadiah loh," kata Natalya dengan muka berharap.

"Maaf Natalya tetapi besok aku harus belajar, jadi maaf kalau aku menolakmu untuk memainkan ini," kata Angga dengan muka memelas, sedangkan si Kiku foto-foto muka memelas si Angga yang kadang harganya sampai jutaan.

"Baiklah aku menyerah, besok juga aku akan belajar bareng kamu ya...," kata si Natalya menatap Angga yang mengangguk lalu memilih permainan yang akan dimainkan lagi.

"Kalau begitu ayo makan dulu nih aku laper banget udah siang lagi," kata Gilbert yang ternyata belum makan.

"Tapi kami baru makan tadi," kata Angga dan Natalya yang langsung didorong Gilbert yang sudah perut melilit ke restoran SeaLand. Disana semuanya menggunakan warna biru laut dan benda apapun berwarna biru. Yah walaupun begitu mereka akhirnya terpaksa makan lagi~~.

~Other Place~

Terlihat sekali mereka kini sedang menatap foto mereka dengan gambar Angga sedang mencium pipi mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Arthur jadi malas-malasan karena bosan.

"Ah aku ikutan mereka main saja yuk...," kata Arthur yang sudah bosan mengajak Alfred dan Rafael yang sudah bosan-bosanan kembali.

"Oke HERO harus ikut bermain bukan bosan-bosanan. Coba tanya ke Panji dan Willem," kata si Rafael langsung ke arah kamera. Terlihat Panji dan Willem sedang asik berjalan-jalan di TimeLand layaknya sahabat atau ehem pacaran. Si Alfred, Arthur, dan si Rafael bengong-bengong dan mencubit pipi mereka sendiri, ternyata tak ada rotan akarpun jadi oleh Willem.

"Ehem,ehem, pacaran ya...," kata Alfred memulai percakapan sedangkan si Panji dan Willem hanya diam dan akhirnya...

'Woi... ini mencari hadiah untuk ulang tahun si Angga yang bentar lagi loh...," kata Willem sungguh-sungguh.

"Ah sudah kami gak akan ganggu deh bye~~," kata si Rafael pura-pura mengakui kebenarannya padahal Angga ulang tahun bulan Agustus.

"Nah ayo kita main bersama mereka yook," kata si Arthur siap-siap dan langsung keluar mobil~~.

~Angga dkk version~

Masih di tempat yang sama Angga hanya bosan menatapi Nesia dan GIlbert asik suap menyuap layaknya seorang pacaran dan emang mereka sudah pacaran.

"A dong sayang...," kata si Nesia bikin Kiku iri namun sepertinya tak akan ketahuan kerena sulit sekali ia memperlihatkan ekpresi.

"Nah sekarang giliranmu sayang~," kata Gilbert menyuapi Nesia yang mulutnya terbuka.

"Nah ini lagi untukmu sayang," kata si Nesia ah sudah lewatkan saja para pasangan yang asik bermesra-mesraan.

TIba-tiba ada 3 pemuda ah bilang saja mereka Arthur, Alfred, dan Rafael yang mendatangi mereka. Tentu si Rafael dan Alfred menjadi pandangan semua orang, kalau si Arthur cuma dilihatin bagian alisnya yang oh tebal sekali.

"Hai Angga, sudah lama kita tak bertemu di pelajaran memasak ya...," kata Arthur tersenyum kecil menepuk pundak Angga.

"Arthur kau tak pernah katakan itu padaku," kata Alfred iri kan si Alfred sedikit brother complex.

"Ah maafkan aku Alfred nanti akan kuberi tahu deh," kata Arthur merasa terganggu.

"Nah kita sekarang main apa lagi nih?" kata si Angga lagi karena pada sudah selesai makan. Mereka hanya termenung saling bepikir apa yang akan mereka mainkan.

"Nah ayo kita main Kincir-kincir in TimePark saja yuk hehehe~~," kata Nesia dan Gilbert memohon kepada Angga dan akhirnya si Angga mengangguk berharap bahwa itu akan berakhir dengan cepat.

~to BE coNTinUE

Al-chan: Yey akhirnya aku bisa mengupdate cerita ini hehehe~~

Mello: Ah ya dan ayo kita balasan review yang kita dapat hehehe~~

Al-chan: Dari **Risa Kirkland Cavallone** wah kau mencium pairing UKIndo hehehe itu cuma gak sengaja, kalau kau mau pairing itu mungkin kuberi deh nanti short story UKIndo...

Lanjutin oke deh tenang masih lama kok selesainya selama pikiran mengenai permainannya banyak hehehe..

Natalya: Terimakasih kau mengawatirkanku

GIlbert: Ah kau adalah orang awesome karena mengawatirkanku... ku cium ya...

Mello: dari **NekoMimiNyawNyaw** wah makasih banget kau terus baca cerita ini hehehe

Gilbert: Wah kau juga mengawatirkanku terimakasih mua *nyium*

Al-chan: Ah senengnya dipanggil senpai yeah sekarang aku sudah update lagi loooh hehehe~~

Arthur&Alfred: selamat menunggu lagi chapter berikutnya~~.


	6. Chapter 6

Kencan si Pairing Langka... :)

Hehehehe ini udah chapter 6 gak ngangka aku berhasil mau melanjutkan fanfic gaje ini hehehe

Mello: Yap begitulah~~ aku pulang kampung dulu ya...

Al-chan: Sana hus-hus-hus nah ayo kita mulai saja ceritanya... Wuaaa aku mau oven... mau bikin scone... strawberry short cake... dll...

Disclainer: Tenang semuanya Al-chan akan mendapatkannya 1 abad lagi huahahahaha~~

Warning: NetherMalay! Yaoi! Brother complex! Straight! dan yang lain tetep masih sama dengan chapter 1...

yang lain masih sama kok fufufufu~~.

~EXTREME~

"Nah kita sekarang main apa lagi nih?" kata si Angga lagi karena pada sudah selesai makan. Mereka hanya termenung saling bepikir apa yang akan mereka mainkan.

"Nah ayo kita main Kincir-kincir in TimePark saja yuk hehehe~~," kata Nesia dan Gilbert memohon kepada Angga dan akhirnya si Angga mengangguk berharap bahwa itu akan berakhir dengan cepat.

~Angga dkk version~

"Nah dimana Kincir-kincir in TimeParknya?" kata si Alfred langsung mengunyah hamburger kesayangannya itu.

"Ehmmm kita lihat di peta," kata Kiku melihat isi peta sedangkan si Angga sedang pundung karena di kan sudah bilang (baca chapter 5) kalau di benci permainan yang membalikkan kepala (Al-chan juga begitu).

"Oke sebelumnya aku akan memberi tahu mengenai taman bermain ini," kata Angga sok jadi tour guide.

"Emangnya elu ngerti hah?" kata Natalya sok gak percaya dengan muka dan auranya yang gak enak.

"Yah sudah gak percaya. Pergi aja lu hus hus," kata si Alfred sok-sokan padahal langsung bersembunyi di balik Arthur yang ikutan sembunyi dibalik Rafael, yang ternyata sedang bersembunyi di balik Angga yang gak tau mau sembunyi di mana. Akhirnya sembunyi dibalik Kiku yang bisanya hanya mesem-mesem gak tau mau sembunyi di mana. Namun selama Angga sembunyi di baliknya, hatinya sudah 3,99% lega sedangkan sisanya yang 96,11% masih ketakutan dengan muka datar.

Sedangkan si Natalya dengan muka mesem-mesem juga masih kesel dengan ucapan Angga juga karena Angga mendeketin Kiku yang masih asik ketakutan (?). Dengan muka horornya malah membuat para nation yang ikut ketakutan secara masal dan tak ada satupun nation lain (maksudnya pengunjung yang tak ada sangkut paut) mendekati ke arah mereka.

Sampai-sampai ada nation kurang kerjaan (NKK) yang asik melihat mereka dan berpikir seperti ini,' mungkin kalau adek-adekku begitu bisa kugunakan cara itu,' pikirnya lalu berjalan dengan riang sambil membayangkan aura apa yang pas untuk menakuti adek-adeknya tercinta. Namun pesan dari Al-chan jangan lakukan ini di rumah akan dikira KDRT, ingat ini hanya humor semata *geplaked*.

"Nah aku mulai, kita biarkan Natalya menenangkan dirinya dulu," kata Angga memulai penjelasan. "Jadi sebetulnya taman ini dibagi 4, sebelah utara ada taman yang bernama Little Way to Wonderland biasanya permainan yang gak ekstreme dan biasanya dipenuhi orang pacaran," kata Angga memulai.

"Oh pantesan kurang ada yang ke sini hehehehe," kata Rafael clinak-clinuk ke mana-mana.

"Oke aku lanjut sedangkan di bagian selatan, terdapat permainan ekstreme yang mengundang andrenalin namanya Extreme Park on The Jungle. Bagi yang memiliki beberapa penyakit vertigo, sakit jantung,dll jangan berani main bakal kambuh," kata Rangga yang langsung mengarah ke Kiku yang memiliki banyak penyakit, sedangkan yang diarah langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Lalu bagian timur terdapat permainan menyeramkan mengenai hantu dll, yang penakut jangan main karena 100% membuat orang yang ketakutan pingsan apalagi yang penyakit jantung, langsung serangan jantung dan bye... Namanya Goosebump in The Misterious Park" kata Angga mendramatisir.

"Aku akan menghindari taman bagian timur," kata Alfred terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh.

"Dan taman bagian barat, yaitu kolam renang dengan berbagai fasilitas makanya aku meyuruh Natalya membawa baju renang, bawa gak? Namanya Waterland at Canadian Island," kata Angga menatap Natalya yang senyum mesem namun mengangguk. Sedangkan si Nesia jerit-jerit aneh.

"Gue lupa bawa baju ganti gimana nih... Padahal udah diminta ama Gilbert," kata Nesia melihat tatapan Gilbert elu-kenapa-nggak-bawa-mo-pake-baju-gue.

"Loh kan aku bisa pake baju Rangga yakan~~," kata Nesia berharap juga Alfred yang ternyata juga gak bawa baju ganti. Si Arthur dan Rafael ternyata udah siap-siap maen air di taman barat jadi bawa baju ganti, kenapa Alfred minta pinjeman Angga. Alesannya kalau lupa dibalikin bisa jadi harta karun.. (dasar).

"Pertama jangan panggil aku Rangga, namaku Angga. Nesia bukannya kau bisa pinjam baju Natalya, aku suruh dia bawa baju lebih karena takut hujan," kata Angga yang langsung mendapat death glare mematikan dari Natalya."Kalau Alfred yah sudah nanti aku pinjamkan. Jangan bilang Kiku juga mau pinjam cuma malu-malu kucing," kata Angga betul-betul tepat sasaran ke arah pria berkebangsaan Jepang tersebut.

"Bolehkan Angga," katanya betul-betul memerah dengan muka datarnya tersebut ternyata moe juga hehehe.

"Ya sudah asal pada gak protes dengan baju yang kuberikan ingat itu!" kata Angga memberi ancang-ancang kalau si Kiku dan Alfred protes dengan pakaian yang diberikan seperti kelonggaran (bagi Kiku) atau kekecilan (bagi Alfred).

Lalu mereka jadi bingung kembali mau maen apa sekarang, karena ternyata Angga melakukan guide tour untuk membuat mereka lupa dengan kicir-kicirnya dasar penjilat.

"Kita maen air aja yuk di taman barat," kata Angga yang langsung disetujui oleh seluruh nation yang ikut, tentu agukan angkuh Natalya yang agak cenat-cenut karena gak pernah dapat bagian berduan sama Angga yang baik hati dan tidak sombong (plak).

Terlihat sekali banyak permainan air terdapat di sana. Dari permainan yang paling buluk sampai yang terbaru ada. Dan saat itu si Angga menggunakan celana renang berwarna merah putih, Nesia menggunakan baju renang pinjaman (bikini) dari Natalya yang ternyata bawa 2 yaitu polkadot warna ungu dan putih, sedangkan Natalya menggunakan baju renang polkadot warna biru dan putih. Si Alfred terpaksa menggunakan baju renang cewek bunga-bunga merah putih yang selalu dibawa Angga kalau si Nesia lupa bawa baju renang, si Kiku pake celana renang kembaran dengan si Angga merah putih karena ia lebih gesit daripada Alfred. Si Arthur yang terbahak-bahak melihat Alfred pake baju renang cewek memakai celana renang dengan bendera Britania Raya, si Gilbert dengan celana renang warna kuning dengan gambar gilbird lagi smackdown (?).

Pertama mereka mulai mencoba permainan-permainan...

"Ayo mulai dari mana?" tanya Angga memulai percakapan sedangkan si Alfred cuma purung di pojokan dengan kata-kata yang agak aneh, sedangkan di sisi kanan kiri ia diejek-ejek sebagai banci.

"Mama,mama, liat tuh ada cowok yang pake baju renang cewek. Jangan-jangan dia gila?" kata si anak dengan sangat inoncent.

"Nak mungkin saking miskinnya dia mesti pinjem punya pacarnya kali," kata sang ibu yang membuat si Alfred makin terpuruk.

"Al, pake ini tadi diberi sama si Al-chan sialan yang bikin gue selalu dipanggil Rangga," kata si Angga memberi sebuah wig dan 2 pad buatan tangan agar si Alfred terlihat seperti cewek.

"Katanya wignya gak bakalan lepas kalau asik main. Lalu padnya masukin kantung itu yang deket dada biar kelihatan kayak cewek," kata Kiku yang ahli yang namanya cosplay membantu Alfred menggunakan benda aneh tersebut.

Sedangkan yang merasakan cuma mengutuki dirinya yang terpaksa menggunakan baju renang cewek dengan keadaan mirip cewek, si Angga malahan asik foto-foto lumayan buat di jual ke embah Elizaveta (bletak). Dan akhirnya semua mulai menyukai Alfred yang sungguh membuat Arthur yang ketawa-ketiwi tiba-tiba bengong jatuh cinta.

"Alfred namamu jadi Alfie saja," kata si Gilbert berhohoho yang diangguki langsung oleh petnya Gilbird dan teman-temannya sendiri.

"Terserah kau saja," kata si Alfred ups sekarang panggil dia Alfie ingat itu.

"Nah ayo main dulu, jangan langsung ke Lazy River gak seru tau...," kata si Arthur dengan tenangnya.

"Ehm..., ini aja kalau begitu," kata Kiku menunjuk Bumerang yang ada di sebelah tempat ganti baju.

Tempatnya tinggi banget (plak) ya iyalah semua maenan yang ekstreme di kolam renang hampir semuanya tinggi. Dan ini ada yang sengaja dibikin kayak tempat maen skateboard. Dan paling banyak cuma boleh 2 orang.

"Suit yuuk yang menang dengan yang menang yang kalah dengan yang kalah," kata Angga sengaja agar nggak pada berebut dirinya yang baik hati dan super keren (plak).

Dan akhirnya si Angga dengan Natalya, Alfred dengan Arthur, Nesia dengan Gilbert, dan Kiku terpaksa dengan si Rafael. Dan mulai terdapat sedikit liukan dan tiba-tiba...

"WHAAAAAA," teriak Nesia, Alfred, dan Gilbert pada saat ban yang mereka naiki tiba-tiba ada di ketinggian yang lumayan bikin ngeri. Dan surut saat mereka selesai memainkannya.

"Wuah awesome banget, walaupun gak seekstreme di permainan ekstreme di taman selatan," katanya padahal belum pernah nyoba sama sekali.

~Ivan and Yao version~

Ternyata setelah begitu lama gak disorot kamera, mereka sedang berada di sebuah kamar. Dengan desahan-desahan yang aneh dan tidak diperhitungkan Al-chan sama sekali...

"Ah Ivan itu salah masukin nih... aru," kata Yao dengan pelan tapi pasti.

"Aku lagi usahain da, tenang da jangan protes mulu," kata Ivan dengan sedikit keras.

"Ah tuh jadi luka kan aru..., makanya masukinnya yang bener," kata Yao dengan sebal kayaknya sih... (dengerin suaranya kan denger di balik pintu).

"Begini hah... susah banget tau da. Masa kamu ngajarin aku begini," kata Ivan.

"Sabar dulu Ivan tenang nanti aku lagi yang kena batunya," kata Yao.

Ternyata si Ivan dan Yao sedang memasang (menjahit) kancing lengan bajunya si Yao yang ternyata ditarik sama Ivan yang berkahir mereka harus pulang dan menjahitnya sendiri, padahal dikiranya mau rated M (bletak). Ah ya sudah ayo kita ke arah Willem dan Panji...

~Willem and Panji Version~

Di tempat berbeda di arcade taman The Little Way to Wonderland, terlihat Willem dan Panji sedang berpegangan tangan dan berjalan beriringan layaknya orang baru jadian (bletak).

Al-chan: Huaaaa maaf salah cerita... ulang!

Di tempat berbeda di arcade The Little Way to Wonderland, terlihat Willem dan Panji sedang dengan muka sangarnya asik bermain motor bike yang membuat banyak orang menunggu untuk bermain sampai sejauh 5 meter antrian.

"Permisi kami juga mau maen nih jangan merasa ini milikmu doang," kata Ludwig yang ternyata doyan main beginian.

"Ah iya-iya bentar lagi nih tinggal level terakhir sampai di puncak gunung," kata Willem asik memainkan dengan Panji karena ketinggalan super-duper jauh gara-gara diajak ngobrol ama Ludwig.

"Hohoho, liat siapa yang paling hebat," kata Panji sudah mencapai finish," kata Panji dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Ah sialan lu Ludwig gara-gara elu gue kalah ama si Panji," kata si Willem bersunngut-sungut sedangkan si Ludwig cuma facepalm.

Dan akhirnya diakhiri dengan perang kata yang membuat mereka ditendang langsung oleh penjaga arcade.

"Sialan kita gak dibolehin maen kayak begituan lagi," kata Panji dengan sebel.

"Ah kita ngekor Angga aja yuk sekalian ngejutin mereka," kata Willem tersenyum menyeringai.

"Boleh juga hehehehe," kata Panji dan mulai deh mereka menyusun rencana~~

~tO bE cOnTiNuE~

Al-chan: Maaf makin belakang makin gaje...

Michael: hahaha iya banget...

Al-chan: Michael kamu hidup kyaaa keren... cuma agak serem kan matamu cuma satu... (aib diumbar)

Michael: Ah udah sekarang kita mulai saja balas reviewnya hehehe~~

Al-chan: pertama dari **Yuu Yurino** kalian Just and Sil kan... wah ganti nama hehehe~~

Michael: Ehem ayo kita lanjutkan ow ya Nesia yang takut dan Rangga yang pemberani...

Angga: Jangan panggil aku Rangga... thanks udah baca terus aku apdet nih makin panjang makin lama apdetnya...

Al-chan: Oke selanjutnya dari **NekoMimiNyawNyaw** hehehe kelihatannya menerima selamat Gilbert...

Gilbert: Iya dong gue kan awesome huahahahaha. Nih gue cium si Nesia *cium pipinya*

Nesia: *blushing sendirian*

Al-chan: Lanjut lagi dari **Risa Kirkland Cavallone** hehehe aku update sekarang... sepertinya dia lempar ciuman ke Nesia dan sembunyi di balik England.

Oke ceritanya nanti ya setelah chapter ini lagi dibuat hehehe

Woi England cuma milik aku seorang (plak) maaf...

gimana berhasil~~

Michael: Pasti jelas dia udah berhasil bikin~~

Al-chan: Ah Michael gak seru huuuuu~~

Michael: Selanjutnya dari **America 50states Hero** thanks banget buat saran dan kritiknya akhirnya ada juga yang ngritik...

silahkan boleh kok berkritik ria atau review sampai batas 9000 hurufnya abis juga boleh...

Al-chan: Betul ini cracker minta satu dong... *mulai ngunyah cracker* ini idenya muncul begitu aja tanpa peringatan sama sekali...

oke deh aku akan perbaiki bagian itu hehehe dan namaku tuh kependekan dari pen name yang begitu panjang bukan dari Alfred.. jadi awalnya tuh Alicia L Phantomhive jadi Al-chan Phantom dan berakhir di Al-chan 456 *curcol*

Michael: Oh O_O kayaknya gak ada tuh *siul-siul pura-pura gak tau* *nyari langsung di internet*

Al-chan: yap ada sedang berusaha loh hehehe~~ *loncat-loncat* ini linknya kalau gak percaya http : / / www . deplu . go . id / Pages / Embassies . aspx ? IDP = 4746 & l = id

tinggal hilangin spasinya~~ itu mengenai ekspor karet dll dan bahkan dutanya mau dibuat di Indonesia loh~~

Michael: Nah terima kasih yang sudah baca~~

Al-chan: selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya aku bobo dulu bye ngantuk aku~~..


	7. Chapter 7

Kencan si Pairing Langka -_-

Al-chan: Wuaaah aku ingin mengakhiri kencan, dan mengatakan good bye~~

Mello: Ya aku juga bosen melihat tuh orang dengan tuh orang *nunjuk Alfred dan Arthur*

Al-chan: fanficku elo gue eeeend

Readers: Kapan nih mulainya ngebacot mulu nanti gak selese-selese tau!

Mello: Ah ya-ya gue tau kok hahaha

Al-chan: Eh ada yang skul di SMA Binus Serpong gak? Klo ada bersatu denganku da~~ bercanda... PM atau review aku~~

Ah lebih baik kalau sempai (atau masih seangkatan) aku kan baru kelas 10, baru lulus + biar saat MOS gue gak kayak anak ilang

Mello: Bilang aja biar ada yang ngajarin~~

Al-chan: Ah gue kan anaknya pendiem kalau gak kenal siapa-siapa beneran kayak anak ilang

ya-ya ayo kita mulai saja cerita gaje ini~~

Disclainer: Tetap milikku setelah 1 abad lagi *kalau masih idup*

Warning: Normal seperti biasanya hohohoho

EXTREME

Dan akhirnya diakhiri dengan perang kata yang membuat mereka ditendang langsung oleh penjaga arcade.

"Sialan kita gak dibolehin maen kayak begituan lagi," kata Panji dengan sebel.

"Ah kita ngekor Angga aja yuk sekalian ngejutin mereka," kata Willem tersenyum menyeringai.

"Boleh juga hehehehe," kata Panji dan mulai deh mereka menyusun rencana~~

Angga dkk Version

Nah mari kita lihat kembali teman-teman kita yang sedang berleha-leha di Lazy Pool. Ah dengan ban curian (ceritanya nemu ambil), mereka mulai mengarungi kolam yang kira-kira tingginya cuma seperutnya si Alfie~~

"Woi Author, nama gue Alfred," kata Alfie dengan tenang bagi Al-chan tapi agak seram bagi yang lain.

"Yah begitulah rasanya kalau namamu tidak dipanggil dengan benar," kata Angga yang asik sendiri dengan ban singlenya mengarungi Lazy Pool.

Sedangkan Natalya hanya menatap tajam Nesia yang deket-deket dengan Angga yang lagi asik sendirian. Kiku hanya asik dengan kameranya melihat foto yang berhasil diabadikannya dengan tepat. Rafael kini sedang digiring ama bandnya sendiri karena ternyata orang yang asli gak tau kenapa pergi ke toilet gak bilang-bilang. Alfie (Alfred) sedang asik misuh-misuh digodain sama bapak-bapak yang udah jenggotan dengan bulu dada yang sangat tebal~~ (bulu dada Ridho Roma). Arthur sedang asik mendekati Angga yang sedang didekati Nesia dan Natalya yang asik mengeluarkan death glare untuk mengusir Nesia. Gilbert? Oh dia tuh ada di pojok kolam, berharap Nesia ingat kalau dia ada poor..

Sampai ada 2 tuyul datang menghampiri mereka~~

Willem: Woy gue sekekar ini dibilang tuyul

Panji: Gue juga, jelas gue sekseh gini dipanggil tuyul

Al-chan: *hoeeek* No comment

Mereka sudah menggunakan celana renang berwarna pelangi (Willem) dan gambar Upin dan Ipin (Panji). Dengan coretlihainyacoret langsung menerjang Angga, yang sedang masih asik berleha-leha di Lazy Pool.

"Mmmmm," si Angga sudah hampir tertawa melihat si Willem dan Panji menggunakan kostum gaje yang sungguh lebih baik dipakai oleh anak kecil.

"Ho..ho..ho..," si Natalya mulai tertawa, walaupun tampangnya datar-datar aja ya~~ Ah jadi pengen ngegambar Natalya sedang tersenyum deh...

Tiba-tiba saja mereka terdiam begitu mendengar Natalya tertawa begitu gaje, bukan hanya itu Angga hanya bisa blushing sendiri melihat Natalya akhirnya mau tertawa walaupun dalam hal yang tidak wajar sekalipun.

"Boleh tanya siapa sih itu?" tanya si Panji menunjuk cewek (cowok) yang sedang memeluk Angga dengan tenangnya, mungkin dia tidak melihat tatapan tajam Natalya yang mengartikan jangan-apa-apain-pacar-gue-atau-kau-mati.

"Oh dia Alfie, temen cewek keduanya Angga.. Emang kenapa Panji?" Kiku yang asik melihat foto Angga menjawab sambil dengan muka polos (datar)nya menatap Alfie yang asik bermain dengan tenangnya~~.

"Ow dia manis sekali walaupun agak gemuk ya~~,"kata Willem tanpa mengetahui kalau cewek tersebut adalah Alfred yang terpaksa karena Angga gak bawa celana renangnya lagi. Sedangkan yang dibicarain langsung merinding karena ternyata ada 4 pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan berbagai macam reaksi.

"Ya~, setelah ini aku mau pakaikan dia baju maid ah~,"kata Kiku yang keliatannya sudah tak bisa menjaga sifat tenangnya.

"Pulang yuuuk, kalau nggak bakalan macet nih jalanan. Gue pegel nih tiap hari mesti ngadepin macetnya kota Jakarta," kata Angga yang ternyata kini sudah siap selesai dengan rambut amat rapi serta harum badannya yang seperti biasa.

"Yaaaaah, padahal gue baru aja bisa santai kok udah mau pulang~~," kata Willem, Panji, Nesia, Arthur, Rafael yang entah nongol dari mana, dan Gilbert yang baru sayang-sayangan dengan Nesia.

Sedangkan Kiku kini sudah selesai mandi dengan rambut kering dan pakaian santainya. Keliatannya ia sudah tak sabar untuk mencetak foto yang ia dapatkan plus dijual ke Elizaveta. Bahkan kelihatannya baju yang awal ia pakai sudah selesai tercuci dengan baik bersama dengan baju mereka yang tinggal siap pakai

Al-chan: Sejak kapan sudah siap?

Kiku: Ehem sejak chapter ke-6, aku minta laundri jadi kita bisa pakai baju yang sama dan tak usah pinjam meminjam selain aku ya Angga

Al-chan: =.=" Bilang aja pengen enak sendiri~~

Kiku: Au ah gelap ~.~

Maka akhirnya terjadi saling rebut kamar mandi dengan bekas sabun dan shampo milik Angga yang ternyata masih tertinggal di sebuah kamar mandi. Tentu saja hanya Nesia dan Natalya saja yang tidak bisa memakainya, jelas mereka mandi di kamar bilas wanita~~. Ah jadi inget waktu kelas 7, kamar bilasnya cuma ditutup dengan 1 pintu aku kadang suka ngitipin lewat pintu tersebut #bletak#...

"Apa Al-chan suka ngintipin kamar mandi cowok..!" tanya Angga dengan mata belotot.

Al-chan: Enak aja jelas cuma ngeliatin lokernya, sebetulnya sih mau~~ *pundung di pojokan*.

Akhirnya semuanya selesai dengan waktu yang sungguh membuat Angga mulai lagi misuh-misuhnya menunggu nation-nation yang kini sedang asik berantem mau mandi di tempatnya Angga. Dan tentu akhirnya mereka mandi dengan tentram setelah mendapat hantaman sayang (kejam) oleh Angga kecuali Kiku yang mandinya berduaan dengan Angga... Al-chan mau liat~~

"Nah cepetkan mandinya kalau dikomando," kata Angga misuh-misuh ke arah Panji, Willem, Rafael, Arthur, Alfred tentu kecuali Nesia dan Natalya yang sedang berlutut minta maaf dengan kepalanya bila di manga keliatan kayak es krim 3 tingkat.

"Serem ya kalau Angga sudah marah... Lebih serem daripada Nesia," kata Rafael yang diikuti anggukan kepala yang lain kecuali Nesia, Natalya, dan Kiku yang dengan tenang mendekati Angga layaknya saudara (minus Nesia).

Akhirnya Mereka semu terpaksa naik mobil Arthur yang lebih besar daripada mobil Angga, namun karena dia gak ngerti cara ngendarain mobilnya, maksudnya kan Arthur pengguna setir kiri jadi terpaksa Angga yang mengendarai walaupun bisa saja Kiku, Nesia, Panji, dan Willem yang ngendarain. Oke alasan pertama

"Ehm... aku jarang nyopir sendiri," kata Kiku dengan tenangnya.

"Ah aku baru dapet STNK.. Dan baru lulus mengemudi kemarin...," kata Nesia dengan sangat polos (padahal itu untuk F1).

"Ah aku lupa SIMku, ketinggalan kan tadi jalan kaki," kata Panji sok ketinggalan SIM padahal apa itu yang ada di dalem dompet KTP.

"Eh... aku lupa cara ngendarain stir kanan, yah karena aku sering di bagian eropa lain niiih," kata Willem padahal tiap minggu dia nyamperin Nesia pake setir kanan.

Yah begitulah alasan para pengemudi yang sudah biasa dengan stir kanan karena kemacetan kota Jakarta yang sekarang semakin oh menyebalkan. Di Tangerang aja macetnya bikin males jalan-jalan gimana di Jakarta! Gue betul-betul males jalan, kan harus meninggalkan Mamat (lappie tersayang) *curcol deh*.

Akhirnya mereka betul-betul terjebak dalam jalanan yang sangat menyebalkan, sampai saja jalanannya macet seperti biasanya alias pamer paha yang artinya** pa**dat **mer**ayap tan**pa** **ha**rapan. Wah si Angga pasti sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghancurkan mobil depan dengan plat D, wah jangan ancurin itu mobil kantor.

"Nah kita akan ke rumah siapa sekarang?" tanya Angga berharap bukan rumahnya sendiri.

"Ah ke rumah Angga," kata mereka kompakan tentu kecuali Angga yang ngenes menatap para penumpang yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Okelah kalau begitu," kata si Angga udah gak semangat kalau dimangain dia udah putih cuma tinggal sketsa-sketsa doang.

Dan akhirnya mereka tiba di tengah kota Jakarta yang padat dekat dengan istana negara (jangan dicari!). Udaranya sekarang begitu panas sehingga tak ada satupun nation yang kini bergerak, mereka bergelimpangan tidur-tiduran di atas lantai marmer yang dingin. Enak loh kalau kepanasan guling-guling di lantai marmer.

"Ah musim panas emang enakan makan es krim... Silahkan dimakan," kata Nesia menghidangkan es krim buatan sendiri.

"Enak sekali es krimnya Nesia ah aku mau lagi deh," kata Panji yang masih asik berguling-guling ke sana kemari.

"Ah itu semuanya ada bekasku loooh. Abisnya kalau gak gitu aku males nyuci sendok banyak," kata Nesia tersenyum malu.

Untuk Gilbert dkk itu seperti ciuman tak langsung oleh Nesia tentu kecuali Angga yang biasa makan dan minum setempat dengan Nesia dan Natalya yang sesama cewek. Yang berakhir dengan banjir darah kemana-mana

~The ENd~

-OMAKE-

Side Story 1 (with DN chara)

Matt: Mello aku kangen ama kamu, peluk aku dong... *salah meluk, yang dipeluk malahan si Swiss yang sama-sama blonde dan rambut sebahu**coba dibandingin*

Mello: Kau salah peluk orang Matt~~ 'Apa gue semirip itu sama si Swiss'

Matt: *sadar* huaaa arigato arigato *ceritanya si Matt lupa bahasa Kiku maaf*

Swiss: Mau gue dor kepalalu hah! *bawa senjata tipe sniper Riffle PSG*

Matt: Ow aku juga bisa dor kepalamu! *bawa pistol tipe shotgun SPAS 15*

Mereka pun mulai berantem karena dasarnya juga mereka tuh gak mau ngalah -_-

Liechestein : Big bro sudah jangan berkelahi lagi dong~~

Mello: Awas kalau gak berhenti lu mesti beliin gua coklat 1 truk hohoho~~

Akhirnya diem juga mereka dan kembali ke pekerjaan kembali...

Side story 2 (special for Risa Kirkland Cavalone)

Nesia: Waaaah panasnya, aku juga mau eskrim~~

Arthur: Beneran nih mau~~

Nesia: Mau banget hehehehe, asal bukan masakanmu...

Arthur: mmm... *pundung di pojokan*

Nesia: Bukan itu maksudku!

Arthur: Ah Nesia aku suka kamu *cup di bibir*

Nesia: Ah aku juga suka padamu... *pingsan seketika*

Angga: Woi siapa yang bikin Nesia pingsan!

Arthur: Ah bukan aku tapi aku cuma bilang kedia I love you langsung deh dia pingsan.

Angga: *blushing* Mending sama aku aja deh kulayani kamu 24 jam nonstop asal mau jadi ukeku...

Arthur: Ah boleh deh asal Angga aku bersedia~~

Di tempat yang sama...

Alfred: Oh noooo Iggy direbut Angga awas kau Angga siap-siap dengan balasannya!

* * *

><p>Al-chan: Ah akhirnya selesai juga~~ nah mari kita balas saja reviewnya lumayan ada 3-4an hehehe~~<p>

Mello: Yap karena ini chapter terkahir yang review aku PM deh~~

Al-chan: Ok orang pertama~~ **Shadow Green** thanks sudah RnR aku suka dengan reviewmu...

Mello: Oke orang kedua **Aiko No Nyo to Clover Project** thanks mengenai kritikannya sudah kuperbaiki looooh *bangga*

Sebetulnya sih karena mager bukan kualitas kalau lagi mood 30 menit jadi kok~~

thanks sudah RnR aku suka banget review yang mengkritik~~

Al-chan: Oke orang ketiga **NekoMimiNyawNyaw** ah gak papa kok telat hehehe hidup itu tidak usah buru-buru.. c:

ah oke Gilbert cium bibirnya Nesia grak!

Gilbert: *cium pas di bibir*

Nesia: Ah Gilbert *blushing* *tepar saking blushingnya*

Al-chan: Puas?

Thanks sudah mereview...

Mello: Nah untuk itu kami tutup ceritanya ya~~

Al-chan: See you babye di fanfic berikutnya aku sayang review kalian kalau nggak makan es krim buatanku


End file.
